Help From a Farway Place
by Kristina-san
Summary: Inuyasha and Naruto crossover REDOING! To be called Help At A Time Like This.
1. Having A WELL Day

**Help From a Far Away Place**

**Having a WELL day.**

(A/N: Okay so I think it's obvious I don't own these characters, I mean, Would I be on FANFICTION if I owned it?

And anyways, I don't plan on making any romances in this story, but I MIGHT, But I can tell you right now, I'm not much of a fan of Kagome.)

"Is the place where you felt it Kagome?" Asked Sango curiously. She nodded feeling uneasy.

"Do you think it's a demon?"asked Shippou.

"Not likely. It doesn't have a scent, but...I feel something powerful." Inuyasha said.

The group was at an old shrine near the Western Lands' Border. They were at a Village and just getting done with helping the people there with their demon problems, when Kagome felt it. Inuyasha also felt it.

"Well what do you say we check this place out." Inuyasha said walking up the steps to the shrine.

If it hadn't been for Kagome. They may have never found the place, for it was hidden in a thick forest.

When Inuyasha got to the door. He noticed it was covered in vines. He quickly ripped off the vines and slid open the door.

"Ugh!" Inuyasha cried out covering his noise. He almost fainted from the horrible smell.

Kagome's eyes began to water. "Look..it's a well." Kagome pointed out. "But what that all around it?" Kagome asked.

"It looks like snakes." Miroku said examining a dead carcass of a rather large snake.

"They're all around the well." Shippou said jumping on Kagome's shoulder. He too was covering his nose.

"I've never seen these kinds of snakes before." Inuyasha said as Kagome walked over to the well.

She leaned against the well and looked inside. "Wow look!" Kagome said now having to cover her nose.

Everyone except for Inuyasha began to crowd around the well. (He was looking around.) A thin mist covered the bottom, but the mist didn't hide what was inside. Piles of dead snakes.

"That's disgusting." Sango stated covering her nose.

"I wonder where they came from, or why they're in there."

Shippou, who was starting to feel woozy, ran over to jump on Inuyasha's shoulder. But he was heading over to the well also. He leaned over to look inside.

Shippou made a disapproving noise.

"If you don't like it the get off!" Inuyasha yelled punching him in the head. Shippou grabbed his head, and suddenly lost his balance, plummeting towards the rotting pile of snakes.

"Shippou!" Kagome, Sango, and Miroku cried in unison.

"Now look what you did! How are we supposed get him back up here! I don't have a rope!" Kagome yelled annoyed.

There was suddenly a bright blue light that came from the well although Kagome didn't notice.

"H-...He's gone." Sango said amazed.

"What!" Kagome exclaimed. "He shouldn't be able to do that! I'm going after him." Kagome said jumping into the well.

"Wait! Kagome!" Inuyasha called.

"Wow..I've always wanted to go into Kagome's world." Sango said peering further inside

"Well there is no guarantee that this well also goes to Kagome's house." Miroku said, also intrigued.

"Well it doesn't mean we can't go after them." She said jumping in with Kilala right behind her.

"Now wait you guys!" Inuyasha said as Miroku also jumped in. He sighed. His eyes averted to the door.

He could sense Sesshomaru, he was right outside the door. He was surprised that he could smell him at all, with the horrible stench of rotting snakes in the room.

"I'll have to deal with you some other time."Inuyasha mumbled turning towards the well.

With that said, Inuyasha climbed onto the well's rim and jumped in.

Though Inuyasha didn't realize it, Sesshomaru had opened the door right when he saw Inuyasha jumping in.

His eyes widened slightly, when he no longer smelt his brother.

Although the smell was strong, it was nothing he couldn't handle. He walked over to the edge and looked inside. "There is no one...how strange." He said pondering what this could mean.


	2. Redoing series

**Help at a Time Like This**

_A little Misty_

* * *

This fanfiction is now called Help at a time like this! I'm posting this so those of you who have alerts to this still will know that the story is being updated under another title, and that I'll be deleting this one...Below is the second chapter... but the third is now on the new one.

Thanks so much!

Purple eyes opened slowly as the mist before her swirled this way and that. Eyes narrowing, she watched the mist curl like smoke around her crossed legs.

"Again?"

She looked down at her tattooed arms to find them glowing faintly. "No this is different." She murmured standing up.

"Much different."

Leaving the room quietly, she walked down a hallway to the end where a beaded curtain covered a doorway.

"Xelora*?" Came a harsh whispered voice.

"Yes Sensei. It is I. There is a most curious disturbance."

"Where is Jikan?"

"He is…Away."

"I see. Come in so we can discuss this…disturbance."

Pushing the beads carefully aside she entered the dark room. The room smelt of a cool mist, as did any room in the dark house. She sat on a pillow in front of her teacher and waited.

White hair shifted across Izumi's back as she turned to face the young woman, although she turned to face her, she could not see her with her eyes, for they were covered with a dark purple band.

"This disturbance, it just occurred?" She questioned.

"Yes, In this world, but not in this time."

Izumi turned away. "Well then. You know what to do."

Xelora paused. "Do you not think this is something to worry about…Sensei?"

"To be seen within time." Came the old woman's usual vague response when she wanted her protégé's to figure things out for themselves.

"I understand." Xelora said quietly before standing.

"Xelora…"

"Ma'am?"

"Be careful this time."

She nodded before placing her back to Izumi. She closed her eyes, folding her hands as she did so.

"Balance of Darkness, balance of light, take me back to make things right."

The tattoos all over her body began to shine, even through heavy clothes, and a mist surrounded her.

Suddenly, there was a great burst of light and she was gone.

* * *

"Hey there are no snakes in here!" Kagome shouted excitedly taking in a deep breath of air to rid herself of the smell of death.

She looked around in the stone well to find no one with her.

"Uh…guys?" A great fear started bubbling up in her stomach. What if the others couldn't come through? Or worse! What if everyone was sent to different times! What if-

"Heeey! Kagome!" Shippou shouted from above. There were a few vines covering the top, but looked as if Shippou had cut some of it away for himself.

He jumped down into Kagome's arms. "I was so worried no one would come for me!" He cried, rubbing his face into her shoulder.

"There, there Shippou, it's okay." She said feeling slightly relieved that Shippou at least made it through with her.

"How did you get to the top?"

"Look!" He said excitedly, all tears gone. "There're steps!"

"Well that's good!"

As she started climbing up the well wall, a bright light shown behind her.

"Woaw!" Came Sango's voice. "I think I feel a little sick."

"Oh good!" Kagome sighed looking back down at her friend and her feline companion. "I'm glad you guys made it!"

A moment later and Miroku came in landing on his face.

"Ugh…maybe you should let the boys go up first, Kagome." Sango said eyeing her short skirt.

"Why? Shippou was already up there and he said the coast was clear."

"No, you better let Inuyasha and I go up first." Miroku grumbled trying to get a kink out of his neck. "Who knows what's up there."

Kagome wasn't convinced.

"I'm going up." And she climbed up the wall without hearing another word.

Miroku began to look up to get more acquainted with his surroundings when he felt Sango's boomerang against his back. "Don't you dare look up." She growled sternly.

"W-whatever you say, dear Sango."

Kagome began to push away the vine so she could get out better, before looking around.

"Wow you guys!"

"After you?" Miroku suggested with a teasing smile.

"As if!" Sango shouted hitting him over the head.

"I don't see why you had to hit him Sango…it's not like your wearing a dress to see under anyway." Kagome commented after Sango made it up and over the well.

"Oh, well…you know how he gets…H-hey-" Sango said changing the subject quickly. "Where's Inuyasha, Shouldn't he be here by now?"

"Hey, you're right." Kagome said turning toward the well Miroku was leaning against, nursing a bump on his head.

"He was grumbling about us jumping in, maybe he was debating going or not." Miroku offered.

"No, he would definitely not want to miss out on this…What if something happened to him?" Kagome's brow furrowed with worry.

"I don't think-

A bright light burst from the well, and not a second later did Inuyasha come jumping out.

"What the _hell _were you guys thinkin'! What if somethin- hey, what happened to you?" he suddenly asked Miroku, who looked over at Sango.

"Again Miroku? Isn't that the 4th time today?"

"It wasn't my fault." He pouted petulantly.

"See Kagome nothing to worry about." Sango whispered.

"What took you so long?" Kagome shouted stomping her foot.

"Got a little held up. Sesshomaru-

Kagome gasped, "Sesshomaru was there?" Kagome screeched.

"Damn it woman, do you always have to shout?"

"Well excuse _me_ for being worried about you!"

"Who do you think you are, my mother?"

"Here we go again." Shippou groaned hopping onto Sango's shoulder. "Can we go look around now?"

Sango shrugged. "I don't see why not, Kilala doesn't seem to sense anything bad…"

The small feline mewed her agreement before walking along side Sango.

"All I see is forest." Miroku commented while the other two argued in the background. "Why don't we go see if there's a village around here."

"If there is any, didn't Kagome say they have 'cities' where she comes from?"

"Well that can't be where we are." Shippou added, she said there were no forests in the cities.

"SIT!"

_**Slam!**_

"Humph!" Kagome stalked passed them. "Lets go guys!" She growled.

After several minutes of walking and coming up with ideas as to where they could be, Inuyasha stopped suddenly.

"Hey…do you smell that?"

"I don't smell _anything_." Kagome growled with her arms crossed, walking as far away from Inuyasha as she could.

"It's that stuff! That noodle stuff!" Inuyasha began to run off toward the scent.

"Hey Inuyasha! Wait!"

"Kilala!"

With a mew Kilala burst into flames changing into her larger demon form, and waited for the three and Shippou to hop on before taking after him.

The trees began to clear and Kagome's eyes narrowed trying to make sense of the shapes before them. Her eyes widened. "Inuyasha stop! Wait!"

He kept moving forward with a giant grin.

"Inuyasha! SIT!"

After Inuyasha's face plowed into the dirt, they caught up to him in no time. Kagome jumped off Kilala and ran passed the growling Inuyasha.

"Kagome what's the matter?" Sango jumped off as well to stand beside her. She was looking at some long slab of stone, which went off into the distance.

"What is that? Some kind of stone path?"

"It's a side walk…" Kagome said quietly.

"A what?" Miroku wondered curiously.

"They have them in my time but…those buildings over there…"

Sango, Miroku and Shippou turned to look where Kagome was pointing.

"…Those buildings look nothing like the ones from my area."

"What was Inuyasha saying about noodles?" Shippou interupted looking over at the recovering dog demon.

"Oh…I think he was talking about...ramen."

* * *

"What a strange villiage." Miroku murmured as they walked through a crowd that watched them as they passed by. Some weren't so friendly with their looks, and they were careful about keeping a distance.

"Finally!" Inuyasha shouted finally getting to the ramen stand.

He nearly crawled over the counter to get to the food, but Kagome's lingering presence made him stop and turn to wait for her.

"Excuse me sir!" The man working the stand, whom happened to be washing some bowls, turned to the strange looking girl with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah?"

"W-well, we're not really from around here-

"Obviously." Grunted the Ramen Man as if amused at a private joke he'd made.

"Well, Uhm, I was just wondering if there was anything we could do to get some of your delicious smelling food, because uh..well…" She scratched at the back of her head. "We don't really have any money,"

"No money, huh?"

"I'm really very sorry!" Kagome clapped her hands together in plea. "Please, please, please, we'll do practically anything!"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha groaned noting the attention Kagome was grabbing from the passersby. "You don't have to _beg_,"

Kagome turned to him with a glare, "Do you want food or do you want to starve?"

Kagome looked down as everyone turned to the growling commotion Inuyasha's stomach was making.

Sango giggled, "Well it looks like, Some one is begging for you. I can't blame him though." Sango said solemnly as her stomach began to growl as well. "Even my head's feeling a little misty."

The Ramen Man chuckled. "Yeah, well, I'm not making money either, so I'll tell you what: you bring enough people here and you can have as much ramen as you like."

* * *

*(Xelora= zeh-lore-uh)

**where's Naruto's gang? Don't worry, they're coming!** =]


End file.
